


Emotionless

by cecaniah



Series: Bloodlust [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: AU, Hanjoo - Freeform, M/M, this is a vampire au so get ready, vampire, yeah man hanjoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecaniah/pseuds/cecaniah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol doesn't want to feel anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionless

“Are you sure you want this?”  
“Yes.”

That was the last time he would ask this and he nodded, holding the boy's chin and smiling to him, leaning and pecking his thin lips, seeing how he parted them, allowing him to deepen the kiss. It would be the last time he would feel his warmth and hear his blood pounding through his veins, teasing him deeply. Byungjoo moved away, kissing Hansol's forehead and then gazing at his dark eyes for a few moments; he seemed to be sure of what he wanted and he wouldn't go back, so he quickly nodded, seeing how he tilted his head to the side, giving him full access to his neck. 

Byungjoo leaned on him, resting his lips on his neck. He could hear his heartbeats becoming faster and see how he suddenly started to pant, his hands clenching around his jacket. Gently, he kissed his neck before sinking his fangs on his skin, breaking it and going deeper, seeing how Hansol moaned, making smooth choked noises as he started to drink his blood. He had the sweetest flavor he ever tasted and he was just warm and delicious. The grip of Hansol's hand started to soften as he kept sucking his blood from his veins, and he finally pulled back, seeing how the boy got a pale color and barely could let his eyes opened. 

He ripped his own wrist, too excited to actually feel the pain of that and he held Hansol's head, dripping his blood on his lips. Instinctively the dark haired boy grabbed his arm, holding his wrist close to his mouth and drinking it, his eyes widening at that and he peered at Byungjoo, seeing how he motioned to him to carry on. Hansol never had tasted blood and of course he never thought that this could feel good, that he would moan softly as he was drinking. 

Nonetheless, the pleasure vanished away as soon as Byungjoo pulled his wrist away, giving Hansol a bloody kiss before he whispered an 'I love you' and 'be strong' as he knew that the worst would happen now. Hansol's body writhed in an inhuman way, croaky groans leaving his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut, his breath becoming hasty as he felt like liquid fire was running through his veins, burning him inside and slowly killing him. He knew that it would hurt but he never thought it would be like this, he never thought that dying would hurt so much. However, there was nothing Byungjoo could do to soothe his suffering and he only held him close, letting him tight the grip on his hand as he was fighting against the pain. 

And finally his heartbeat slowed till it stopped along with his breath and his eyelids fell shut, his lips slightly parted, still red from the blood. Hansol was now dead and immersed in a sort of dreamland, somehow reviving his memories. 

 

_Everyone knew that vampires were real, that you should take extremely care while walking on streets at night and how they should avoid dark alleys, and that's why Hansol was heading to one of them. The alcohol in his system didn't allow him to walk properly, but besides the tears freely running through his cheeks he felt pretty concious and certain. He could feel his heartbeats becoming faster as he started panting as his body was naturally reacting to the fear. He thought about going back but he knew he would regret of waking next morning, so he nodded to himself, still walking._

_“Hello gorgeous.” He heard, making him turn his body, looking at that dark shape. He had a black straight hair, his eyes were red at the hungry and he had his arms covered by tattoos. His lips curved in a malicious smirk, and he slowly walked to Hansol, cupping his face and rubbing his cheeks, feeling the warmth of his tears. He wiped them away, slightly arching his eyebrows and looking at the boy's eyes; he looked half dead and half drunk, in a mix that would make anyone pity him. “What are you doing here?” He asked and Hansol could see two pointed fangs, like two shiny pearls, sharp enough to easily break his skin._

_“Just kill me already.” Hansol manage to muffle, and he was glad that he was in a blind alley, otherwise he would run away as the coward he was. He couldn't handle with the pain anymore, he had been suffering for some damn long and he knew he wouldn't be able to kill himself, so he find a way, going after the creatures of the night that his mother told him once to avoid._

_The vampire didn't answer anything, only nodded quickly and pulled him closer with a in incredibly smooth way, his fingers softly pressing his waist as Hansol's head fell to the side, his breath becoming erratic and he held the other's shirt, feeling how icy he was as he kissed his neck. It was so intimate and gentle that Hansol moaned, the tears starting to fall again. This was it, it was the final point, his last minutes and he was just glad that he would die in such way... He knew about vampires who would simply rip the throat of their victims but this one was erotic, his tongue licking around the spot he would bite, and Hansol could swear he heard him saying 'shh it's alright, I will take your pain away'._

_What Hansol didn't notice was how he was sobbing as he felt his fangs only press his skin, scratching it, and it seemed like an eternity, he just wanted that to end soon. And when he was just too damn close to death, the creature ready to drink all that delicious blood, he felt him suddenly being pushed with an unatural strength, making him fall on the floor. He watched the scene as he was laying there, not caring if the streets were dirty and he was quite drunk to bother with it. He could see another figure that, though he wasn't tall as the other one neither scaring as he thought he would be. Hansol thought the vampire would be mad at the other since he had stopped him from feeding, but there was the same ironic, charming smile on his pale lips._

_“Byungjoo.” The vampire with the tattoos said, peering at Hansol just to check if he was still there. “Why did you do that?”_

_“You know you can't do this, Jiwon. It's fucking wrong.” The boy named Byungjoo said and he gazed at Hansol. His eyes weren't red as Jiwon's, and he looked so oddly human that made Hansol's heart sting. “Look at him, he's a child–” Hansol's frowned, he wasn't that young, he had twenty years and was pretty sure of his life._

_“A dying child.” Jiwon said, his voice smooth as silky. It took him a second to smile again and he seemed to have understand something, nodding at himself._

_Hansol's view got blurry from there and he let his eyelids fall shut, positive that there would be no more sun for him, that he wouldn't wake again and that everything would end..._

_But of course, he did wake at the next day. He wanted to cry as he saw himself in a smooth bed, covered by a thin sheet and his forehead wet by fever. He wasn't along though, the brown haired boy was sitting there, his eyes fixed on Hansol as he seemed worried._

_“Why did you do that?” Hansol whispered and he didn't had think that his voice would be that weak, that he would look that fragile and he just hated himself so much for failing even with that. He looked at him, finding sad eyes as he gazed at Byungjoo and he looked too damn human, though Hansol knew he was a vampire because of those fangs on his mouth._

_“I won't let you die. Hansol, I can hear your thoughts and this is just fucking sick. You need help.” Byungjoo answered and he leaned closer, softly wetting Hansol's forehead with a humid cloth. “I won't let you die. I will save you”_

_Hansol didn't get better with time though, but he did fall in love with Byungjoo. Even if he would just see him at nights, he fell at the temptation of making love to him and after that he knew he wouldn't be able to go away. He was trapped to Byungjoo and even if he wasn't physically chained he felt like ropes were tying him to the vampire. One night he discovered that Byungjoo saved him because himself had did this, he had sought death when he just couldn't handle anymore._

_He knew Byungjoo wouldn't let him fucking die, even though he wanted to. Byungjoo would lock him on his house if he needed to, but he wouldn't let him go. And when Hansol asked him that he didn't want to feel anything otherwise he would get mad Byungjoo could only agree, even though he tried to convince him that this wasn't the best solution. However, Byungjoo could hear his thoughts and he knew how Hansol should be suffering listening to all those voices in his head, most of them saying horrific things to him. It was in fact a miracle that he had managed to live till now._

 

When Hansol opens his eyes again, he isn't breathing. He remembers the night he almost died and he woke up at Byungjoo's bed, and it's just so similar when he looks at him and sees him gazing at him with a worried expression that soothes as soon as he wakes up. Everything is kinda too blurried and he can only see shapes, the light hurting his eyes. He bites his lips but he forgets he has two sharp fangs now and he ends up cutting his lower lip, the blood running from the wound that quickly closes. Nevertheless, he still can feel the taste and it only makes his throat hurt, raw and drought, like if he had sand in it. He feels incredibly thirsty and he glances at Byungjoo, his own hands going to his throat and scratching it as if he could stop the itch. Byungjoo held them, kissing his slender fingers and he looked at Hansol's eyes, seeing how red they were. 

“I... I am so thirsty...” Hansol whispers low and it's a new emotion, it's like he has never felt so thirsty and hungry at his whole life, both sensations hitting him at once in a horrible feeling and his voice is hoarsy and croaky. Byungjoo only smirks softly and leans closer, pecking his lips and then gently helping him to get up. There's already someone laying on the floor and it's a young boy, he seems to be asleep since he doesn't moves as Byungjoo gets closer to him. 

“I saw him trying to steal someone's wallet.” Byungjoo says and Hansol nods swiftly, his hands shaking a little though he has no heart and no emotions at all. He can't feel anything besides the blood thirst and he starts wondering if he still loves Byungjoo. “Drink from him, baby.” He adds and Hansol nods again, kneeling and holding the boy's chin, tilting his head to the side. Just the view of his white neck makes his eyes widen and he peers at Byungjoo, who motions with his head in a sign of 'carry on'. He leans, his teeth touching his skin and breaking it and he finally gets to feel the warm blood; it just tastes so good, way too better than everything he has ever tasted and he moans in pleasure as he swallows, drinking and sinking his fangs even more. “Sollie drink slowly, he's not going to run away.” 

Hansol does listen to him and feels how the hot blood is quenching his thirst, making the pain go away, even though he knows this won't last forever. He drinks till the heart stops and moves away, looking at Byungjoo with red lips and he licks them, a neutral expression is the only thing he shows. His eyes are dark as they were but they show no emotion at all, not even love or hate, just... nothing.

And of course Byungjoo can see that, in fact he was already expecting for this to happen. However, he won't give up of Hansol. He knows that what died was his emotions, but his soul was still alive and he would build new emotions from now on. Thus, he smiles, taking Hansol's hand and swiping his finger under his mouth, cleaning a drop of blood that was laying there. He licks it and smirks again. 

There's a tiny, faint smile on Hansol's lips, and he holds Byungjoo's icy hands. 

“Thank you for saving me.”


End file.
